Raising a child?
by SasakiNoelle
Summary: MxR/ Spencer and Derek run into a young girl, age of 16, and took her in. Well mostly Spencer. She'll be living with them for a while. Please Read and Reveiw. Not sure if its good..T now M later!
1. Roughdraft?

_**Hey,well, this is one of my first stories about Spencer and Derek.**_

_**I would really love it if you Reveiwed it.**_

_**Well enjoy, and again, Reveiw!**_

**Raising Trinity**

**"Reid, you do know its Saturday right?" Derek Morgans voice was tired and annoyed. "It is? We still have a whole weekend?" Spencer Reid looked at him with innocent big eyes. "Yeah Pretty Boy, so get into bed and relax..." Morgan smiled slyly at him, causing the young boy to blush. "Well, actually, can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Spencer crawled onto the bed and hovered over Derek.**

**"Kid, its 12 A.M..." Derek groaned out, looking at him. He smiled and pulled his body closer to his and kissed him. Spencer pulled back and shook his head, "Not untill we eat!" He grinned widely and got out of bed and went to go get dressed. "Ok, ok lets eat." Derek stood up and slipped a shirt on.**

**"Spencer are you ready?" Derek yelled through the door. "Yes Derek. You just need to wait!" it felt like house before they had actually left. It was dark and they saw barly any cars on the road. "Man Pretty Boy, you are hungry at weird times." Spencer grunted and smiled. "No you just make me hungry! You always make me, ya know..." he blushed and leaned on his hand.**

**There was a low laugh and he nodded. "Alright, i'll be sure to do it earlier." he smiled and grabbed Spencers hand. They came to a red light so stopped. Spencer turned his head. "Hey, Derek, look." he pointed out the window to a girl, who looked really young, fighting with an older man. "No, Spencer, its probably her dad or something." Derek looked out the window.**

**Spencer flinched when he saw the girl get slapped and Derek sighed, "Ok, i'll go help her, you just, stay here ok?" Derek stepped out and walked up to the man, pulled out his badge and set the man running. The girl followed him to the car and got in. "So where to?"**

**"Oh you can just drop me off at the corner." she pointed to the corner and waited. "Corner?" Spencer turned around and looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Why?" she sat back and crossed her arms. "look, you see alot of kids out here now a days. I'm just another young soul that got trapped into it. If you noticed my clothing." the girl un crossed her arms and let Spencer examin her. She was wearing a mini skirt with fishnet stockings, a belly shirt that was also fishnet.**

**"Derek, can't we, take her in?" Spencer whispered into his ear. "No, we can't..." Derek started the car and drove her to the corner. "There you go." he turned to her and nodded. "Thanks." she put one foot out. "Wait, no, you can't go ack! You can't be more then what? Thridteen? Fourteen?" he looked at her.**

**"No! I'm fifteen!" she yelled. "Anyways, what does it matter?" she sat down and waited. "ok, well your to young to be on the streets! Why don't you come home with us? I meean, free food, we'll pay for decent cloths..." Spencer watched her slightly beam. "Well, what does big man say?" she nodded her head to Derek. "Just get in..." Derek groaned. She smiled and did what she was told. "Thanks. I'm Trinity."**

**"Trinity? Thats a pretty name. I'm Spencer Reid and thats Derek Morgan. Call me Spence, or just Spencer. You can call him Derek or Morgan." Spencer smiled to her. Trinity nodded and sat quitly the rest of the way.**

**...**

**Derek opened the door and waited for the other two to go in before he did. "Uhh, well, if you havn't notice, me and spencer." Trinity laughed. "Yeah, I know, gay, have sex, whatever. You don't need to worry. I'll take the co-" Spencer shook his head. "Guest room, Trinity." Spencer pointed to the room.**

**"Uhh, ok." she walked to the room and smiled alittle. "We can make it the way you wanted. oh, and we work alot. We have jobs in the F.B.I, so, we'll see about getting you into school." Spencer looked at her. "School? No. I-I can't go to school! I'm aweful at school!" she backed up into the door.**

**"Spencer can help you with homework and reports. We'll buy you a cell phone when you get more comfertable, and we can trust you. Meaning hoe on time, no sneaking out. Ask to go to a party, keep your grades up..." Derek looked at his watch. "So, Spencer, give her some pjs, and both of ya'll get to bed. Tomorrow will be a very long day for all of us." Derek walked into the room followed by Spencer.**

**Spencer grabbed some sweat pants and a shirt. He walked out and gave Trinity the clothing. "Ok, they may be just a bit big, but i'm not to husky or anything, so it should be ok." Trinity took the cloths and nodded. "Thanks Spencer. Its really nice of you to do this..." she smiled and walked into the room. Spencer walkced into his room and and laid down next to Derek to sleep. Trinity feel alseep quickly.**


	2. Trinity

_**ok! So I think im going to fix the first chapter! I'll make that like, a rough draft maybe?**_

_**Anywho, it did go abit to fast and such, so this will be my REAL starter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**"Reid, you do know its Saturday right?" Derek Morgans voice was tired and annoyed. "It is? We still have a whole weekend?" Spencer Reid looked at him with innocent big eyes. "Yeah Pretty Boy, so get into bed and relax..." Morgan smiled slyly at him, causing the young boy to blush. "Well, actually, can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Spencer crawled onto the bed and hovered over Derek.**

**"Kid, its 12 A.M..." Derek groaned out, looking at him. He smiled and pulled his body closer to his and kissed him. Spencer pulled back and shook his head, "Not untill we eat!" He grinned widely and got out of bed and went to go get dressed. "Ok, ok lets eat." Derek stood up and slipped a shirt on.**

**"Spencer are you ready?" Derek yelled through the door. "Yes Derek. You just need to wait!" it felt like house before they had actually left. It was dark and they saw barly any cars on the road. "Man Pretty Boy, you are hungry at weird times." Spencer grunted and smiled. "No you just make me hungry! You always make me, ya know..." he blushed and leaned on his hand.**

**There was a low laugh and he nodded. "Alright, i'll be sure to do it earlier." he smiled and grabbed Spencers hand. They came to a red light so stopped. Spencer turned his head. "Hey, Derek, look." he pointed out the window to a girl, who looked really young, fighting with an older man. "No, Spencer, its probably her dad or something." Derek looked out the window.**

**Spencer flinched when he saw the girl get slapped and Derek sighed, "Ok, i'll go help her, you just, stay here ok?" Derek stepped out and walked up to the man, pulled out his badge and set the man running. The girl followed him to the car and got in. "So where to?"**

**"Oh you can just drop me off at the corner." she pointed to the corner and waited. "Corner?" Spencer turned around and looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Why?" she sat back and crossed her arms. "look, you see alot of kids out here now a days. I'm just another young soul that got trapped into it. If you noticed my clothing." the girl un crossed her arms and let Spencer examin her. She was wearing a mini skirt with fishnet stockings, a belly shirt that was also fishnet.**

**"Derek, can't we, take her in?" Spencer whispered into his ear. "No, we can't..." Derek started the car and drove her to the corner. "There you go." he turned to her and nodded. "Thanks." she put one foot out. "Wait, no, you can't go ack! You can't be more then what? Thridteen? Fourteen?" he looked at her.**

**"No! I'm fifteen!" she yelled. "Anyways, what does it matter?" she sat down and waited. "ok, well your to young to be on the streets! Why don't you come home with us? I meean, free food, we'll pay for decent cloths..." Spencer watched her slightly beam. "Well, what does big man say?" she nodded her head to Derek. "Just get in..." Derek groaned. She smiled and did what she was told. "Thanks. I'm Trinity."**

**"Trinity? Thats a pretty name. I'm Spencer Reid and thats Derek Morgan. Call me Spence, or just Spencer. You can call him Derek or Morgan." Spencer smiled to her. Trinity nodded and sat quitly the rest of the way.**

**...**

**Derek sat on the couch and waited for Spencer. "Trinity, do you mind waiting in the guest room? Just keep going straight and then take a left." Trinity nodded and walked to the room. "Look, Spencer, I know you try to be Mr. Good guy all the time, but I know more about people on the street then you do. She is going to just make us more tired then what we already are. I dont think we need that right now..." Derek looked up at Spencer with tired eyes.**

**"Derek, I dont try to be Mr. Good guy! Look, just give it, a week? I'm sure you'll grow to her maybe? Just think about it please Derek! I-I, just once, want to help someone off the streets. I can tell your not to open minded about it, but I kinda am...so, just a week?" he asked with hope in his voice.**

**"Fine, only a week, and one screw up, trust me, her ass is back on the street..." Derek stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "Deal!" Spencer smiled and jumped abit. He reached his arms around Dereks neck and kissed him. Derek returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Spencers small waist.**

**Spencer pulled away. "Lets tell her first and then we can carry on in our room..." he smiled as he walked to the room and knocked on the door. He walked in when he heard the allowence and stood there. "Ok, so, we have some things to work out." Spencer smiled.**

**"Ok, you only get a wekk, for now. If ypu don't listen to us, or if you do one thing to set me off, or hurt Soencer, your back right where you started..." Derek didn't relize how harsh the words sounded till he looked at the reaction the girl gave him. "Sorry, just, listen to us please?" Derek sighed and crossed his arms.**

**"Thank you sir. I promise not to mess it up..or at least try..." she looked up and settled herself onto the bed. "Ok, uhh, i'll get you some cloths and you ccan get some rest." Spencer ran into the room, leaving Derek and Trinity alone. "So, you and him are a thing huh?" Trinity looked slightly amused.**

**"Yeah, why?" Derek stared at her with narrow eyes. "O, no reason! Really cute though!" She giggled and jumped on the bed. "How long?" she crossed her legs in a criss crossed postion. "About a year now..." Derek turned his head after hearing Spencers feet against the ground. "Here Trinity! If you need us, we'll be down the hall ok?" Spencer smiled and took Dereks hand to the room.**

_**Fin!**_

_Aww, now that was abit better! I defintly like the way that one came out compared to the *cough* Roughdraft! _

_Well, the next one will be uploade sooner then expected so keep reading please!_


	3. A week is like a year

_**Ok so here is chapter dos!**_

_**Hope its good, and yeah..**_

_**Read and Reveiw!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**A week is like a year.**

**Derek opened his eyes, his arms streatched up. He put one hand out were his lover slept, hopping to find that he was still there. He turned his head. "Spencer..." he sat up and slung one foot over the bed followed by the other. Derek walked into the kitchen to find Spencer cooking and Trinity setting the table.**

**"Morning Derek!" Spencer chimed out. He walked over and gave Derek a small peak on the lip before returning to his work. "Morning." Trinity looked at Derek with a small smile before she finished setting the last of it. "Thanks Trinity, that was alot of help." Spencer smiled and turned the oven off.**

**"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure." Trinity looked at the two and rocked on her heels. "I need to brush my teeth. Can I have a tooth brush?" she waited. "Yeah! Uhhh, Derek can you?" Spencer started to serve and Derek nodded. He walked into the room and came out with a tooth brush. "Here you go." Derek handed her the tooth brush and nodded to her.**

**"Thanks!" She walked to the restroom. Derek smiled and walked over to Specer. He grabbed him from behinde and kissed the back of his neck. "D-Derek, Trinity will be back a-any minute..." Spencer managed to get out. Derek simply shrugged it off and turned him around. He kissed Spencers neck and then led his lips to the others.**

**"D-Derek..." Spencer moaned out. Trinity stood in the door way, frozen. Sure she seen sex before, hell she's done it! But when it was two men, well that was something new. She dropped her hair brush, that she had got after brushing her teeth, and covered her eyes. Derek and Spencer's head turned automatically to her. **

**"Sorry! Errr, i'll go put the brush up!" Trinity removed her hands, picked the brush up and rushed out. Derek laughed and Spencer blushed. "Derek, you terrified the girl! I did to..." Spencer could feel his face get hotter. "Hey, Pretty Boy, listen, sure she is staying here, but we live here! Don't we have the right to do what we like?" Derek looked at him.**

**"Well, yeah...but I just don't want Trinity to freak out." Spencer looked at him. Derek stepped back and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what ever." Derek took his seat to one side of the table, Trinity sat in the middle and Spencer sat on the other side. **

**The breakfest was quiet and awkward. "So, ummm..." Trinity tried breaking the silence, not like how akward it was. "What do ya'll do for a living?" she looked at Derek then at Spencer. "Oh, we both work for the F.B.I..." Spencer looked at her then shot a look at Derek. Derek nodded. "Both in the BAU" he threw in there with a small smile.**

**Trinity looked at Spencer. "Thats soo cool! So do you get to like, shoot guns and crap?" Spencer paused. "Well, we don't shoot unless needed, but we can..." he finished the last of his food. Trinity nodded and finished hers. She waited for Derek to finish, which he did sooner then she thought. **

**Trinity stood up, took the two plates and took them into the kitchen. "Umm, i'll do the dishes." she turned the water on and placed the dished in the sink. "Thanks Trinity. Derek, can we talk real quick?" Spencer stood up and walked into their room. Derek walked in and looked at him. "What?" he looked slightly mad. "D-Derek, are you mad about earlier?" Spencer leaned on the wall and looked at him.**

**Derek took a deep breathe and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I'm alittle mad. I'm just not to comfertable having a sixteen year old girl in our house..." Derek crossed his arms. He saw Spencer looking down. He took Spencer into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Look, i'll give it a chance, really. I havn't really given her a chance." he kissed Spencers forhead. **

**"Thanks Derek. And if it bothers you by next Sunday, then we'll find some where else. Ok?" he smiled happily. Derek nodded and kissed the young mans lips. Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck. Derek kissed Spencer jaw line then his neck, his hand running up his shirt.**

**"D-Derek, now?" he asked, his voice was shaky. Derek simply nodded. He grabbed Spencer by his thighs and hauled him up. He kissed his lips once again and ran his tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrence. Spencer wrapped his legs around the older mans waist and opened his mouth, granting the entrence. Their tongues restled before they heard a knock.**

**"S-sorry to interupt, but someones phone is going off. It says it was your boss, so I thought I should tell you." She slide the phone under the door and they both heard the feet rush away. Dere groaned and put Spencer down. Spencer tryed to catch his breathe as he leaned on the dresser. "What does it say?" Spencer looked at Derek.**

**Derek picked the phone up and read the message. "It just says we have work tommorrow. Urgent case that he wants to work on tomorrow." Derek smiled. Spencer nodded and stood up. "Ok, well, can we get back to where we were?" Spencer crossed his arms. Derek nodded and picked him back up. "Of course baby." he grinned and kissed Spencer neck. Spencer stiffled a moan as he wrapped his legs around Derek once again.**

**The smell of smoke filled the air and they both looked around. "Is that smoke?" Spencer unwrapped his legs and got out of the hold. Derek rushed out of the room and to Trinity's. "I swear if she is smoking..." he knocked on the door. "Trinity, listen, if you just open the door it will save us all the trouble." Derek yelled through his teeth and door.**

**The sound off huffing could be heard. "Is she trying to blow the air off?" Derek rolled his eyes and settled, kinda, when the door came unlock and opened. He rushed into the room and looked aorund, "Hand it over...now." Trinity looked at him. "Look, its not what you think really." she put one arm up in defense, she slightly cringed when he got closer. "Here!" she held up a small knife that looked like it had been burnt or was getting burnt. "What where you doing?" Spencer took the knife when he asked.**

**Trinity shrugged. "I just like, weird things like that." she sat on the bed. Derek was slightly taken back. "So, you get off on seeing knives burn?" he asked slowly. Trinity nodded. "I grew up with limited entertainment." she smiled alittle. "So, seeing a knife burn was our T.V." She laid back but held herself up with one elbow.**

**"Trinity, you don't need to do that anymore. We have cable..." Spencer sat in the chair that was by the wall. "Yeah, but I couldn't turn it on, and I bothered you once, why do it again?" Spencer looked at Derek who returned his look. "If you need anything, ask ok?" Derek looked at her with a look asking 'How stupid could you get?' and Trinity returned it with an 'Very stupid but sorry' look.**

**Derek grabbed Spencer and took him back into the room. "This is going to be a loong week." Spencer smiled. "Yeah, but it will be fun." Derek looked at him and shook his head. He laid down and pulled spencer ontop off him. "Can we just go to bed now?" Derek asked, hopping the answer was just what he needed. "Of course." and with that, they both feel to sleep.**

**...**

**Spencer woke up and looked around it was 6 A.M and he smelt...coffee? He looked beside him and relized Derek was still asleep. '**_**How can she be awake so early? Well, i'm usually awake this early...**_**' he shook the thought away and scurried out of bed and into the kitchen. "Morning. Umm, I knew you had work, so I got coffee ready for you! I'm gonna go back to bed, but if you tell me how you like it..." she stopped after pulling the suger out. She put on teaspoon in and looked at him.**

**Spencer stared at her then the coffee. He smiled alittle which she took as a hint. She nodded and put a second one in, and then paused. Spencer stared at her abit more. She looked at him and shook her head in disaprrovle but obeyed. She put about two more in and then sighed. "Screw it", she picked up the catainer and poured it into the coffee. Spencer laughed silently after she had sat it back down.**

**"Your going to get diabetes..." she warned him before she rushed back into her room. Spencer just laughed alittle more and drank the coffee. Derek soon joined him and looked at already made coffee. "What is with you and coffee?" he asked tiredly. "You get up at 6 A.M to make it and-" the setence was cut short by Spencers. "Actually, Trinity had the honor to make it for me." he smiled when he saw Derek's shocked reaction.**

**"Still, its not healthy." the older man simply walked back into the room to get dressed and start off another day at work. Spencer joined him, with his cup of coffee. They got dressed and got ready for the day. "Trinity! We're leaving! My cell number is on the counter, please call if anything happens..." Spencer couldn't stress enough on how much he needed to know if something happend.**

**"Ok, I got your number, Derek's number, Garcia's, J.J's, Emily's...is that it?" Trinity picked up all five numbers. "Yeah." Derek brought it before Spencer could say anything. "Ok, now leave before your late!" she shooded the two out. Derek sighed heavily and Spencer nodded. "Becareful!" he yelled to her.**

**Derek sat in the car, waiting and was soon joined by Spencer. "You really need to take it easy, your going to stress over her and then go crazy." he begane driving as he spoke. "Oh, Derek. Your crazy. Everything will be fine!" Spencer assured him with a small smile. "Anyways, its good to have a child in the house, I read that it h-" Derek gave him a stare, showing he really didn't want to hear it.**

**...**

**Derek sat down at his desk. He leaned his head on it and closed his eyes. Spencer just sat at his, perky as ever. "So! Heard you got a girl in the house! She a hottie?" Emily smiled and nudged Derek. "Prentiss, she's sixteen..." Derek looked up at her and she made a face saying 'Oh damn, good luck.' that was followed by a sly smile.**

**"Yeah, but she is at least a good kid! She helps clean, cook, and made us coffee this morning!" Spencer wasnt comfertable with people thinking she was just another pain, he actually aprreciated the things she helped with.**

**Emily looked at him and plomped herself down on the desk. "Is that so? Did you get her from an adoption center or something?" she looked at Spencer now courious. "Oh, no, we found her on the side of the road!" Emily felt her jaw drop. "What is wrong with you Spence?" Emily shook her head slightly.**

**Spencer looked down. "She isnt bad Emily, you shouldn't judge her when you don't even know her..." he looked at her with puppy eyes. "I know, I know, but the side of the road!" she shook her head once again. "Thats what I said..." Derek leaned his head back down.**

**"You know what, i'm going to go check on her, jerks..." that innocent look came crawling to Spencers face that just melted into Derek. "Spence, we didn't mean it like that..." he stood up and begane walking. "No, its ok D- Morgan." he smiled and dialed the number.**

**It wasn't long before he heard the young girls voice. "Hello, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgans resident, Trinity Helholmes speaking." Spencer smiled. "Hey, its spencer."**

**"Spencer!" the voice squeled.**

**Spencer grinned wider. "Hey is everything going ok?"**

**"Oh yeah, just been cleaning, and watching T.V." she yawned out.**

**"Oh, thats good. Well, don't work to much, get rest, and keep the phone next to you at all times." Spencer smiled when he heard the perky little ok and hung the phone up after they said their goodbyes.**

**"Reid, lets get into the breifing." J.J hollard out from the door, moving to the side so people could get in. Spencer nodded and walked over, putting his phone away.**

**"There have been fourteen murders in the past two years. All female, blonde, blue eyes, and all went to the same school. We got the call today after they found the fourtenth missing girl." J.J explained showing the girls before and after. "Mila Jaron, age 19, hung in her room. Jenny Tryn, age 16, cut in over a hundred places and then butchered."**

**Spencer felt his eyes go wide after her had heard the age. He shook his head and keept listening. "Candice De La Rosa, age 17, drowned in her bathtub. Melody Helhomes, age 18, killed infront of her family, then her family got killed. This one was the most recent one." Derek looked at her then at Spencer who seemed shocked. "Helhomes?" Spencers voice was low and quiet.**

**J.J nodded and stared at him, "Why?" she asked abit worried about the young genius. Spencer shot up, then shook his head, "Oh no reason!" he smiled slightly and held his breathe. Derek looked at him then back at the board. He didnt expect anything, he would bother him for it later. **

**"Ok, so the ages go from what? 15 to 20?" Derek asked,tapping his pen. J.J nodded. "Yeah, and htey are all in Quantico, so try to keep a good look out." J.J said handing each of them the folders. Spencer chocked on his words, "Really? Well, can I warn Tri- my friend? She's 15." Derek gave him a look. "16. I thought she was 16." Spencer laughed and shook his head. "No, she's 15..." he got up after being granted what was wanted and dialed the number.**

**"Hello?" the words seemed drowsy but happy.**

**"Hey Trinity, I just wanted to warn you that there is a killer out here, he goes for blonde girls, blue eyes, ages are around 15 to 20, so becareful ok?" Spencer tried to hurry so he wouldnt get into trouble.**

**"Oh, of course! I'll call if anything happens, love ya spence! See ya later?" her voice was startled but she covered it up pretty good. "Of course." they said their goodbyes and he slung the phone shut and walked back to work on the case. **

**Days came and passed and Derek and Spencer had to work together, but both didnt mind. "So, judgement day is coming for Trinity, just one more day, what are you thinking?" Spencer asked, hopping to hear the best. "You'll see tomorrow." Derek smiled slyly and with that, the day ended.**

**...**

**Trinity was the last to wake up. Today they had to work at home. "Hey, do yall need anything?" she asked, rubbing her eyes like a child. She had an oversized shirt, and that was it. She never really liked wearing pants to sleep. She looked at the paper work after they said no. "Shit, nothing make sence..." she hummed a low tune to herself.**

**"Umm, well, to you it may not bu-" Spencer looked at Derek after being tapped. "Its a song babe..." Derek chuckled when he saw Spencer laugh and Trinity giggled. Spencer turned his head back to the papers. "Well, Trinity, sence your awake..." Derek started as he stood up.**

**Trinity looked exhausted, "Hmm? Whats up?" she leaned over the couch and waited. "Its sunday, and today I was supposed to say if you stay or not..." he looked at her and crossed his arms. She stood up. "Well?" she asked huriedly. Spencer looked up at his eyes glistened. "I decided..." Derek took a deep breathe and smiled. "You can stay."**

**"She can?" Spencer stood up happily. "I can!" she smiled widely and jumped up. She ran over and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you!" she yelled before running to her room. "Thank you soo much!" she turned around and closed her door.**

**"Oh Derek, thats great! So, can we take her shopping now?" he asked in a hurry. Derek simply nodded and grabbed his things before sitting back down. "After the case. I promise." he looked at the paper work. Spencer smiled and nodded and sat down with him. **

_Fin!_

_ok, so there is the second chapter, hope you enjoyed._

_it wasnt to good I know!_

_Haha well, i'll be working on my third!_


	4. Her and school?

**Her and school?**

**Trinity woke up, it was 12 in the afternoon. She knew that Derek would not be happy, but what do you expect? She stayed up all night with Spencer! Trinity rushed out of bed, got dressed and brushed her teeth. The house was quite as usual and she stared at the empty couch. "Spencer, Derek?" she yelled. It was already three months they've been living togther, and it wasn't like them to just leave her.**

**"D-Derek?" she yelled once again, knowing she felt more safe with the tougher, more stonger one. Spencer was just like a mother, but in a manly way. She played with the heam of her shirt and walked around, her feet hitting hard against the wooden floor as she searched the rooms.**

**"Spen-" her voice stopped when she saw the front door open. The first thing she did was hide and grabe the home phone, then next thing she did was wait. The first foot came in, then the second. She let out a sigh of relife when she saw Derek walk through the door.**

**Derek stared at her and chuckled, "Sorry, we should have told you, but your enrolled to go to high school tomorrow." he set down some bags and Trinity jolted up. "HIGH SCHOOL!" the words encircled her brain and echoed across the house. Spencer nodded after he closed the door, "We can't let you go with out and eduaction, and plus, we are here to help with anything, so maybe if you get good grades, you can go to a good collage and be what you want."**

**Trinity mouth nearly fell off, her jaw dangling her eyes wide. She closed her mouth and shook her head, "Me and high school?" Derek thought about it for alittle "Her and high school?" Derek let the words slowly come out. "Well, still, Spencer is right. So, you start school tomorrow. Choose an outfit and take a shower. We need to wake you up at 7:30." Derek smiled slightly and walked to go to change.**

**Trinity walked to her room and looked through her closet. "I hate school..." she said lowly to herself. She laid the outfit on her bed and turned when she heard the door open. "Trinity, can we talk?" Spencer asked sweetly with a small smile. Trinity nodded and sat on the bed, being sure not to sit on the clothes.**

**Trinity waited. "Well? Talk!" she encourged, a smile on her face. Spencer nodded. "Look, Trinity, I know you don't want to go to school, but it will be good for you. Trinity, you need to go to school. Its the only thing to help you in life, meet new people. Plus, you don't want to spend your birthday, tomorrow, with us do you?" Spencer looked at her he already told her that they where going out tomorrow, but he wanted her to be happy. Trinity simply nodded. "Actually, 50% of kids like spending their birthdays with their family. The other 50% might say they want a big fancy party, when really, they just want their parents to say 'No, you need to spend it with your family.' But ther are the spoiled bitchs and pricks that really don't want to spend it with family." Trinity looked at him.**

**Spencer nodded, "Yes, I already knew that. But thats not my point, you need to have friends. I can't let you end up like m-" Spencer stopped his words and sighed. "Me. I was a loner, to smart to even have friends. My mom didn't help much with that...but thats why I want you to go, make friends, go to a good collage." Spencer sat next to her.**

**Trinity nodded. "Ok, ok, so i'll go. But not to met people, for you and Derek, and so I can join the F.B.I and BAU." she smiled and gave him a hung. "Deal?" she asked. spencer returned the hug and nodded. "Deal." he couldn't help but smile. Her and Derek just made his life, whole again, and he enjoyed it. He let go, and walked out. He wanted her to get some rest before the next day.**

**It was going to be long for all of them...**

**...**

**Trinity sat up. She looked at the door to see Spencer standing there. "C'mon Trinity! I already woke you up twice! Your going to be late!" Spencer yelled slightly to the young girl. "Shit..." Trinity groaned. She forced herself up and put her clothes on, brushed her teeth and waited on the couch for the two to come out.**

**"Guys! We have to go!" Trinity yelled, pounding on the door. "Ok, hold on Trinity!" Derek yelled back with slight annoyence. Derek swung open the door to find the girl tapping her foot. "Jeez, sex so early in the morning?" she chooed out with a sly smile. Derek rolled his eyes. "Shut up and lets go." he said playfully, tugging on her ponytail gently. Trinity simply giggled and begane to walk. **

**Derek sat into the drivers seat, Spencer in the passenger, and Trinity in the back. "So, what school am I going to?" Trinity asked as they drove off. "Somerset? Something like that." Derek responded as Spencer nodded. Trinity laughed. "Wow, what a cool name..." she sighed heavily and leaned her head on her hand.**

**Derek pulled the car to a stop and looked at her. "No fits, no dentions, no wanrings. Its your first day, please make it good." Trinity starred and just walked out. "Bye Spenc, bye Der bear!" Trinity waved as they drove off. Trinity looked at the new school and shook her head. "Welcome to hell..."**

**...**

**spencer looked at his watch. "1:30" he groaned out. He hated being away from Trinity for so long. Its no that he didn't trust her, its just, he didn't know who she would trust. Derek chuckled and warpped his arms around Spencers small waist. "Pretty boy, she'll be fine. Trust me.." he kissed Spencers neck and smiled. "Not here Derek!" Spencer hissed out. **

**Derek chuckled lightly. "Hey boys, yall can go home. Hotch says that work here is done for today." J.J chimed out, giggling at the sight. "Oh, my, look at this. Two hotties, my dark tall chocolate and my Jr. G-man." Garcia chooed out as she smiled widely.**

**Spepencer simply rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ok, thanks J.J we'll see you tomorrow!" he smiled and begane walking, leaving Derek to gather his things by himself. Derek rushed after him and smiled at him. "Hey, really, i'm sure she is fine..." Derek stated simply trying to calm his lover.**

**"I know, its just, she is knew and stuff. She doesnt hav any friends and tday is her brithday!" spencer said sadly. He sat in the car and waited for Derek to enter teh car. "I know Spencer, but babe, we can't baby her." Derek said shrugging. Spencer sighed and nodded, leaning his head back to rest.**

**...**

**Trinity waited for the bus. She sighed when she relized she had missed it and began her jorney home. She took out the cel phone that Derek had lent her and dialed Spencers number. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Spencer, I got left by the bus. Leaving the school now. Walking home. I'll call ou once i'm home!" Trinity said slowly over the phone. Her voice annoyed and tired.**

**"Trinity, we can pick you u-"**

**"No, its ok..." the phone closed shut and she turned the corner. Trinity yawned alittle and dragged her backpack across the growned. "Hey, Trinity right?" a guy said, running up to her. Trinity turned her head to him then away as she quickened her pace. "Hey! No, i'm Matthew!" he said running in to her once again.**

**Trinity nodded and ran across the street. Matthew followed her and grabbed her arm gently. "I know its your birthday." Trinity stopped and looked at him. "How?" she asked quickly. "I'm head of student council. I know some things." he smiled.**

**Trinity smiled a little and nodded. "Thats cool. Well, bye." she ran to another corner and turned, running up the steps and into the apartment. She sat on the couch, did her home work and watched T.V, falling asleep on the couch.**

**Spencer unlocked the door and smiled when he saw her sleeping. "Trinity." he spoke slowly as he shook her. Derek shook his head and simply picked her up, and took her into the room. "i think its time for us to go to sleep to." he said laying her down. **

**Spencer nodded and hugged him gently. "ok!" he said happily. He walked to the room and changed. He snuggled close to Derek once he had changed and feel asleep. Derek feel asleep shortly after.**

_Sorry the ending was bad._

_i was soo busy went to nationals for cheer!_

_Yay! _

_Next chapter will be uploaded soon!_


End file.
